


Feelings Within

by Asraella, thelastonecounts



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collaboration, Deathnotetober, Digital Art, Introspection, Regret, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastonecounts/pseuds/thelastonecounts
Summary: Light has defeated L, but victory isn't as sweet as he had hoped.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Kudos: 21





	Feelings Within

**Author's Note:**

> This collab was made for Deathnotetober [Day 28-Heart Attack]

40 seconds…

It was all they had left together. Enough time for Light to bask in his victory, to watch as L died in his arms. Wasn’t that the ultimate end for your greatest nemesis? To be the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes for good, to watch him die with the knowledge that he was right all along, yet he had to concede the victory anyway? It was the ultimate prize, a trophy in the form of a memory burned into the recesses of Light’s mind to fuel him going forward. No one can stop the God of the New World, not even the World’s Greatest Detective. Light not only defeated L, he eliminated him. With a few simple manipulations of a Shinigami’s feelings, L was removed from the game completely, never to challenge Kira again.

It was remarkable how much could be held in just 40 seconds. Triumph, superiority, arrogance…all on display across Light’s handsome features turned sour beneath the smugness he wore, sneering down at the man who once referred to him as his first friend. Their remaining seconds dwindled, and something else fought its way into those moments...

Regret…but there was no room for such a sentiment. Light decided a long time ago that no sacrifice was too large when it came to cleansing the world of evil, and that included the man that lay in his arms dying, the only person that ever truly was his equal. No future opponent would ever be able to match Light’s intellectual abilities. No one other than L would be as worthy of Kira’s consideration as he had been.

L didn’t die like the others had. Other than a graceless tumble from his chair, he died with a dignity no other victim of Kira possessed. There was no clutching of his chest, nor did he gasp for his last breath. There were no tears in his wide, dark eyes as they faded shut, no words of pleading to be spared. Just simple acknowledgment that his intuition was correct before slowly relenting to the inevitable.

And in these final moments together, there was nothing left to do but accept that the die had been cast, never to be undone. No, there was no room for regret… 

In a mere 40 seconds, L had lost, and though Kira could claim the win, Light knew he had lost as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! You can find us on Tumblr.  
> Asraella ([My-One-True-L](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)) & thelastonecounts ([Lyyza](https://lyyza.tumblr.com/)). (I highly recommend checking out her other works!)


End file.
